Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to view, access, interact, or otherwise engage with content, such as multimedia (i.e., media) content. For instance, by utilizing their computing devices, users of a social networking system or service can engage with text, images, audio, and/or videos provided or presented via one or more feeds associated with the social networking system.
Under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, users may be provided or presented with various content items that are substantially or undesirably lacking in diversity. For example, when content items from the same content provider (e.g., the same author) are presented to a particular user in accordance with conventional approaches, those content items from the same content provider can be considered by the particular user to be less interesting or relevant. Accordingly, conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology can, in many instances, be inefficient, ineffective, or undesirable. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with content, such as media content.